All I Want for Christmas
by babykakes12430
Summary: Set during the season 2 holiday episode. Finn and Rachel have broken up, and Rachel is heartbroken, but not for the reasons you'd expect. Just a fluffy Faberry one-shot. We could all use a little Christmas magic in April. My first fic, be nice please!


**A/N: This is my first fic, so be nice please! I wrote this ages ago, after a four hour Faberry binge, so I apolegize if it's a bit cliche. It's unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you like it. I don't own anything; it all belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

Rachel

"**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is... you,"**

Rachel sang softly. The first flakes of snow were falling outside the windows of the choir room. That was one of the few things Rachel loved about living in Lima. They almost always had a white Christmas. But Rachel wasn't sure she could ever enjoy another Christmas again. She began the next verse.

"**I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I don't even wish for snow**

**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

**I won't make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

**I won't even stay awake to**

**Hear those magic reindeers click**

**'Cause I just want you here tonight**

**Holding on to me so tight**

**What more can I do**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you."**

Tears ran softly down her cheeks. Now she knew what heartbreak felt like. The gut-wrenching feeling in the bottom of your soul gnawing at your insides day and night, making you want to curl up in a ball under the covers and not wake up until the next millennium. The constant need to weep because every person you spoke to, every song you sang, every hug, every word, EVERYTHING reminded you of the one person you so desperately wanted but could never have.

"**Ooh baby**

**All the lights are shining**

**So brightly everywhere**

**And the sound of children's**

**Laughter fills the air**

**And everyone is singing**

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**

**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**

**Won't you please bring my baby to me... "**

"Thanks Brad, I think I'm done for today." she said, sniffling. The quiet but observant pianist gathered his music together before offering the brunette a comforting pat on the back and walking out of the room. When Rachel thought the coast was clear, she dropped to the floor and began sobbing. How could she go on like this? It was killing her that that the five foot six stunning blonde Cheerio with bright hazel eyes and a gorgeous smile would _never _acknowledge her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quinn Fabray was sitting in the locker room after Cheerios practice. It had been a particularly difficult workout because Coach Sylvester had decided two hours of nonstop suicides were the best way to begin the winter training session. She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, a habit that had remained with her though Beth was long gone. She only did it now when she was nervous or stressed about something.

Russell Fabray was a strict Catholic that followed everything written in the Bible as if it were a word-for-word instruction manual on how to live your day to day life. Homosexuality was number one on his list of God-dammed sins. Quinn knew that when she told him, he would be angry. She also expected that he would kick her out. What she didn't expect was that no one would notice. It had been three weeks since she had been living in her car, and with winter coming, she was afraid of freezing to death one night and not waking up.

In actual reality, Quinn wasn't sure if she _was _gay or not, because she had only ever had feelings for one girl: a certain Rachel Berry currently held the key to her heart, but Quinn wasn't sure she would ever receive it. Finn had broken things off with Rachel last week, and from what Quinn could tell, Rachel was absolutely devestated. She hardly spoke up in class anymore, she spent lunch in the library, and she didn't even suggest solos for herself in Glee Club anymore. Quinn hated seeing her so sad, but knew any attempt to comfort the brunette would result in suspicion. So she remained silent, quietly observing her, trying to work up the courage to talk to her.

Rachel knew it was her fault that Finn dumped her. He was such a kind person, even if he was a little slow, and she had never wanted to hurt him. When she found out he slept with Santana last year, only one thing ran through her mind._ Why am I not more upset about this? _she thought as she lay in bed that night. She thought she wanted Finn to be "the one." But did she really? When Finn had professed his love for her at Regionals, she didn't feel as though she was finally getting to be with the man of her dreams. She felt like crossing off "get a boyfriend" on her list of things to do in high school. Every girl was supposed to have a boyfriend in high school. It was a part of life, a rite of passage. But she wasn't in love. She knew she loved Finn, but more like a big brother than a boyfriend.

There was only one person Rachel went weak in the knees for, and it was someone she knew was way, way off limits. It had started when Quinn joined Glee Club. Rachel was quick to brush her off as one of Coach Sylvester's Cheerio spies, but soon came to realize that maybe Quinn wasn't just in this for dirt on the Glee Club. As the months passed, Quinn's daily insults towards her gradually reduced, and the two became "frenemies." Rachel began falling hard and fast, and it frightened her. Was it normal for her heart to race when Quinn entered the room? Did most people get the urge to run up and kiss her after she finished a song? Millions of thoughts ran through her head everyday, and she wondered if she could be gay. She had grown up with the insulting glares and rude gestures that her fathers received when they went grocery shopping or on vacation. As much as she admired their courage, she wasn't sure she had it in her to deal with that. So she threw herself into pursuing Finn, who seemed like the obvious choice for a boyfriend. And he was a great one. He listened to her rants and put up with her diva fits and sang countless duets with her. It seemed like a match made in heaven to everyone except her. So when she discovered that Finn had lost his virginity to Santana, she put on the waterworks, but inside, she was relieved. Now she had an excuse to wait even longer. But at the same time, she _wanted_ to lose her virginity to Finn to prove to herself that she was straight. But she knew that if she approached Finn about the matter, he would refuse, thinking she only wanted to be with him because she thought that's all he cared about. So she cheated on him. With Puck. A stupid and last ditch effort to convince herself of her sexuality. But it failed miserably. Puck could tell she wasn't into it, and he wasn't either. He had matured since Beth and his stint at juvy; he valued his best friend's feelings over getting laid. And he knew that Rachel wasn't being honest with herself. "_You don't want this," _he told her. _"This isn't how your first time should be. I've been down that road before. I hurt Quinn; I don't wanna hurt you too." _The mere mention of Quinn brought tears to Rachel's eyes. Puck could see that this was about more than winning Finn back. He awkwardly patted her on the back and left the room, leaving Rachel with a bunch of mixed emotions. At least she knew for sure now: she was most definitely _not _straight.

Quinn was always the last one in the school at this hour (except for the custodians), so she was surprised when she hear someone weeping. It didn't take long to find the source of the tears; it was coming from the choir room. Quinn peered through the door, and the sight that befell her was one she hoped she would never have to see again: Rachel Berry crying. And not simple tears over losing a solo. These were sobs coming from deep within her, that rattled her to the core, and she shook with pain. Tears sprang to Quinn's eyes at seeing her love break down. After a moment Rachel's voice broke through he sobs.

"**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**This is all I'm asking for**

**I just want to see my baby**

**Standing right outside my door**

**Oh I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know-"**

"Oh Quinn," Rachel's voice cracked and Quinn's heart stopped. "Will you ever be mine?" Quinn felt her knees go weak as she slipped to the ground. Was she hearing correctly? Rachel Berry, the brunette beauty with golden skin and warm chocolate brown eyes and the voice of an angel and the heart of a saint, loved her? With a sudden burst of courage she didn't know she had, Quinn gathered herself and walked into the room. Rachel didn't hear her enter and continued singing.

"**Make my wish come true…"**

Quinn took a deep breath and joined in.

"**Baby all I want for Christmas is... You."**

Astonished eyes focused on Quinn as she began singing."You…you.." Rachel couldn't even speak. She was sure that Santana and Puck were behind the piano taping what they thought would be a perfect prank video. She hung her head.

"Rachel, I..I'm gay. I came out to my dad last week. And now I'm out of his house. But the thing is" she continues, her voice wavering. "I don't really like girls. There's this one person who stole my heart from the moment I first saw her. She has these impossibly long, tan legs that always look fabulous in her short skirts. Her argyle sweaters are the best part about her wardrobe, because they make her unique. She has such a kind heart, and can forgive people for what they've done wrong." Quinn bit her lip. Rachel tried to say something, but Quinn stopped her. "No Rachel, I've go to get this out now. I've wanted to tell you this for two years. You smile makes me feel like flying, every time I hear your voice my heart flutters and my stomach fills with butterflies and it takes all of my energy to not run up and kiss you." Rachel's eyes went wide. Rachel Barbara Berry, I have been in love with you since the day we met." Tears were pouring down both girls' cheeks by now.

"Rachel, can I kiss y-…" She was silenced by Rachel's lips on hers. The explosion of fireworks that went off was incomprehensible. She felt tingles from the tips of her toes to the ends of her blonde hair. Every nerve in her body was on fire, and she wanted more. She ran her tongue tentatively along the shorter girl's lip, and Rachel parted her lips with a moan.

Rachel had never thought kissing anyone could be this wonderful. She had read her share of romance novels and seen plenty of romantic comedies, but nothing could have prepared her from the high she got by simply kissing the blonde beauty. _Why would anyone take drugs when they could have something this wonderful?_ she thought. Fingers ran through her long brown hair and she pulled Quinn in closer, running her hands along Quinn's back. When oxygen became a necessity they reluctantly broke apart. Rachel rested her forehead against Quinn's.

"Quinn, did you..did you really mean it?"

"Every word." She stated simply. Rachel looked up at her with eyes conveying a mixture of surprise, delight, and an overpowering emotion that made Quinn want to kiss her all over again: love.

"I love you." Quinn's heart soars. She pulls Rachel in for another kiss. "I love you too," she murmurs, punctuating each word with a kiss.

They sat on the choir room floor for hours, holding each other and talking about everything that had led up to this point. Rachel told Quinn about waiting outside the girls' locker room to catch glimpses of her during the first few months of school. Quinn told Rachel about how Beth had always kicked furiously whenever she heard Rachel sing. Days and months and years of pain and heartache seemed to fade away with each passing moment the two girls spent together. When their conversation was finally interrupted by a frantic phone call from Rachel's father, the girls realized how late it had gotten. They rushed out of the school, laughing and giggling like they had been together for years.

Quinn gasped when she saw the school grounds. Everything had been covered in a light dusting of snow, and it looked like a winter wonderland. Rachel snuck up behind her and snaked an arm around her waste. "Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed contentedly.

"Yes, but…I think I've found something even better." Quinn smiled and gave Rachel and Eskimo kiss. They stood admiring the winter wonderland for a few moments before Quinn insisted she give Rachel a ride home.

As Rachel buckled her seatbelt, she looked at Quinn with concerned eyes and suddenly realized why the back seat had an unusual amount of pillows.

"Come on. You're coming inside."

"Wh-what?" Quinn looked frightened.

"You're not going to be sleeping in your car tonight, Ms. Fabray. We have a wonderful guest room with a spacious bed and its own bathroom."

"Rachel, I can't, it's not right, it's not fair to your parents…"

"No buts, Quinn. Besides, I may need someone to warm me up in the middle of the night." She smiled seductively. "Are you really going to turn down your girlfriend in her time of need?"

Quinn stifled a giggle. "Well, when you put it like that.., I guess one night wouldn't hurt." Rachel smiled.

"Come on, Princess, we don't want to be late for dinner."

After an eventful evening which mainly consisted of the Berry family insisting Quinn stay with them for as long as need be and Quinn politely protesting, Quinn headed for bed. The mattress seemed so soft and comforting, but as she lay in bed, she couldn't help but notice something was missing. The head Cheerio sat up and slipped on a sweatshirt before opening the door and cautiously making her way down the hall until she reached Rachel's room.

"I was wondering when you'd be getting here," Rachel whispered softly. Quinn smiled when Rachel threw back the covers and motioned for her to get in. As the two teens snuggled together, Quinn whispered "Remind me to write Santa a thank you letter." Rachel just smiled.


End file.
